The invention relates to a sealing tube for a line conduit, in which the sealing tube can be held with its ends distorted in reference to each other in the longitudinal direction.
Such a sealing tube is known from DE 10 2006 035 475 A1. The line conduit serves to guide lines, such as pipelines, cables, or cable channels through other parts, for example, through ceilings or walls. The line conduit allows, on the one hand, the subsequent exchange or adding of lines, and, on the other hand, a sealing is accomplished, particularly against smoke gas. For this purpose, the sealing tube is used, through which the lines are guided from one side of the wall or ceiling to the other side. After the assembly of the lines the two ends of the sealing tube are distorted in reference to each other, causing the walls of the sealing tube to be pulled spirally inwardly and tightly contacting the lines. This way, high density is achieved.
It is already known from the above-mentioned publication to apply thin foam or rubber material to the inside of the sealing tube either as a continuous coating or in the form of longitudinal strips or ribs. Although this sealing material improves the sealing effect in the areas contacting the lines, it has shown that simultaneously the distortion is hindered, particularly the necessary formation of folds.